


Building Hogwarts

by TheIcePrincessofCanada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rating May Change, Same with the tags, part 1 of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcePrincessofCanada/pseuds/TheIcePrincessofCanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magic calls Merlin back to the land, he expects Arthur to have been reborn. To his dismay, Arthur has been reborn. However, there is a castle being built. One that will forever change the history of Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably horrendous since it has been ages since I've flexed my writing muscles. Feel free to rip this to pieces.

_Emrys_

Merlin turned his head away from the voice.

_Wake up, Emrys._

Merlin quite hated that voice and rightly so. It was the same voice that had persisted for a few days.

_Emrys. You have to wake up. Magic needs you._

With a gasp, his eyes flew open. Reaching his hand out, Merlin shot a blast of golden energy upwards before blearily looking about. To his surprise, he was in a cave. It was not merely a simple cave. It was one riddled with protection runes and preservation spells so thick he could hardly see through them.

As he got up and stumbled out of the cave, he noted three things. First, it was Fall. It hadn’hadn't been Fall when he had laid down. Second, he could not for the life of him figure out when they placed a market right outside the cave. They should have at least noticed him when the put it there. Third, he had no idea where it was. Nearing the market, he shouted out to a merchant whom was setting out his pans.

“Sir. Would you mind telling me where I am and what the year is.”

He eyed him warily before responding. “It is the year 990 and you currently are in Mortlach.” Merlin tried ducking his head in appreciation but the merchant quickly resumed tending to his pans.

 _West. Go West._ The voice rang in his head. Merlin jumped and tried to hide it by sidestepping quickly.

 

“Why?” He muttered under his breath only to receive no response. Sighing and looking at the town square, he figured out which way was west and slowly looked into that direction. Staring at the grand castle that existed in the distance, he openly gaped.

“Bloody hell that’s big.”


End file.
